The Hunt
by tennisstar1
Summary: Everyone loves Yoh and is after him. Yoh doesn't really want anyone. Will he get the lazy life he wants? rated for later chapters... you vote!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hunt

Summary: Everyone is in love with Yoh and won't leave him alone! Will he ever get the lazy life he wants?

**WARNINGS: hints of yaoi, and stupidity**

Me: Um... people vote on who want to win. Simple as that. Lemon for the winning couple.

Yoh: ... I don't want to be in this fic.

Me: Well... I want you here!

Disclaimer: Hao wouldn't have died, and Hao/Lyserg would be the main pairing. Followed by more Yoh/Anna... and I would be in there with my oversoul Tori! My little stuffed bear...

**CHAPTER 1**

Asakura Yoh was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, sleeping. There was a comforting breeze which made the day all the more relaxing, and all the more perfect. But when he opened his eyes, there stood his brother Hao. Which he thought was dead. "Nah, these dreams are getting weirder and weirder." Yoh said when he saw his onii-chan. His brother laughed and said, "Yoh, this is no dream." he said. He then swooped low and picked Yoh up his arms bridal style. "Huh?" Yoh blurted out. He could feel his brothers arms around him, that means this wasn't a dream! He struggled and pushed against Hao's chest as Hao flew away with him on the spirit of fire. Hao smirked. His otouto was too innocent sometimes. "Hao! Let me go!" Yoh yelled. His forearms pushed against Hao's chest, but it was of no use.

Though was so distracted by Yoh that he didn't sense Ren coming in from behind him and smacking him on the head. Hao fell and so did Yoh. Hao was caught by the spirit of fire, whist Yoh landed in Ren's arms. Yoh hugged Ren and sighed in relief. "Man Ren, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Yoh said. Ren smirked. "I'm glad," the chinese boy said. He then grabbed at Yoh's clothes and pulled him close to that their lips touched. Oh my god! Ren's kissing Yoh! Hao growled and yelled, "My otouto is mine!". Ren grinned at Hao and said, "I don't think so,". Ren then lowered to the ground with Yoh in his arms, and sped away. But of course, he was too busy watching Hao that Horo found it very easy to snatch Yoh from his arms.

Both Hao and Ren started glaring at the ainu as he boarded away with the brunette. "Hey Yoh," Horo said. "Horo, what's going on here?" Yoh asked. Horo grinned at him and said, "Well, I'm playing prince charming and saving you.". Yoh blushed and said, "Why is everyone acting so weird?". Horo shrugged. "I know, after all, the love we both share is so obvious!" the blue haired boy exclaimed. "Yeah, it- what did you just say?" Yoh gasped. Just as they were about to hit a tree, Yoh then jumped out of Horo's arms, only to be caught by Pirika's. "Yoh, my you look so cute today!" she yelled. Yoh tried to get out of the girl's hug, but she has a strong grip for a twelve year old (or is she thirteen?)! "Master Yoh!" Ryu yelled.

Now Pirika and Ryu were playing tug-a-war with Yoh's arms. Yoh was getting sick from all this confusion, and suddenly a black wire wrapped around his waist and saved him from the tug-a-war! Now his body was pressed up against Lyserg. "Hello Yoh," Lyserg said and grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together. Yoh's gasp only allowed the green haired boy to thrust his tongue inside. Yoh felt the other boy's arousal and was relieved when Anna punched Lyserg. "Yoh's mine english boy!" the blonde yelled. Yoh was free of the wires and Anna wrapped her arms around his left arm. Then a bunch of skeletons appeared out of nowhere and held her back from protecting Yoh. Another pair of skeletons popped out of the ground and restrained Lyserg. Faust came out from behind a tree and held Yoh bridal style.

" 'Ello Yoh-kun," Faust said. The doctor brushed Yoh's bangs out of his pretty face. Though his pretty face looked frightened. "Why are you so scared?" he asked. The Yoh said, "Cause everyone seems to be in love with me," Yoh said. Faust laughed. "There is one true love for everyone. They are just confused. After all, we are soulmates," and Faust grabbed a scalpel and ripped Yoh's shirt off. His mouth latched on to Yoh's neck, Yoh squirming and trying to get away. Okay, a man who that could be old enough to be his father is trying to have sex with him! Yoh finally was able to push out of Faust arms and run. Then during his reckless running, he saw Tamao, but he couldn't say hi cause he was running for his virginity! "Feet, don't fail me now!" Yoh yelled. He didn't even stop when he saw Manta, though he didn't feel like trusting anyone right now.

Then a person came flying towards him. Pailong! Pailong swooped him up and gave him to Jun. "Hey Jun- "Oh Yoh! You look even handsomer than when we last saw each other!" Jun squeaked. Ren gasped and yelled, "I'm sorry onee-san, but Yoh's mine!". Yoh then was able to get out of Jun's grasp and fled. He could hear the Tao's arguing in the distance as he ran, trying to get away from this craziness. "I want my mommy!" Yoh yelled. People were molesting him everywhere he went! Why was god doing this to him? He was a good boy!

Then a large jaguar picked him up with it's jaws and now he was sitting next to Chocolove. Before the black boy could wrap his arms around Yoh, Yoh jumped and ran again. Run Yoh! Your virginity is at stake! He dodged fan after fan, but then, then the hanigumi came. Yoh then pulled out his sword and oversouled. He blasted them away with all his frustration and ran again. "Yoh-dono! Why are you running so hard? Anna didn't even say you had to!" Amidamaru said. Yoh stopped running, knowing no one would catch up to him yet. "Amidamaru, everyone has been trying to kiss me. Hell, Lyserg got an erection!" Yoh yelled. Amidamaru wrapped his arms around Yoh and said, "Don't worry Yoh-dono, I'm here.". Yoh gasped. "Oh my god! It's happening again!" Yoh yelled and ran, dropping his sword and the tablet. Now his sprinting was more frantic and he can't even think because not enough air was getting to his brain.

Yeah... that was smart Yoh. Now you're defenseless. So when Hao now grabbed Yoh again, and Yoh couldn't do anything. "Someone! Help me!" Yoh screamed. Hao tsked and said, "Yoh, all of your little friends are unconscious right now. So I suggest you save your voice. After we're done, you won't be able to use that beautiful voice of yours.". Yoh was confused. "Why won't I be able to use my voice?" the otout asked. "Cause I'm going to make you scream my name over, and over again,"...

**CHAPTER 1 OVER**

Me: Well, do you want Yoh in Hao's clutches forever? Or do you want someone else to rescue Yoh and be with him?

Yoh: ... I like being a virgin though.

Me: Well, you guys vote. Once a pairing reaches 20 votes, then that's the pairing that I'll do! Have fun, and sorry for making everyone so... out of character! I laughed while making this, and how stupid everyone seemed... review and have your vote in!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well… here's it so far.

VOTES:

Hao- 2 vote(s)

Ren- 2 vote(s)

Anna- 1 vote(s)

Horo- 1 vote(s)

Me: Well, hope you like chapter 2…

**CHAPTER 2**

Yoh didn't know what to do. It felt cold in Hao's dungeon, and the spirit of fire was looking at him funny. Okay Yoh, let's not get paranoid. It's the spirit of fire for gods sake! Then he heard a girl's voice cursing. "Damn that Hao, trying to kill the author. HONESTLY!" she yelled. It was a plain girl. Her black hair was wavy and unkept, making it look like burnt seaweed. Her eyes were brown and she didn't have long eyelashes like Anna. She was kind of curvy, and her legs were long. Skin that was was sunburnt and was starting to tan. She just dressed in a simple T-shirt that was dark green and black jeans. "Oh hey Yoh! It's me, Feona! The author of this stupid story!" the girl said. Yoh's was confused. "... okay?" he said. Someone would come up such a stupid story? "Anyways, I'm here to bail you out! Okay?" Feona said. She snapped her fingers and now Yoh and her were at a large house that had three floors.

The house looked very classic and old. Though it showed no signs of aging, you could tell by the design that it was at least a hundred years old. "Where are we?" Yoh asked. The girl whose hair looked like burnt seaweed said, "My house. Everyone else is already there,". They entered through the front door and saw that everyone that tried to molest Yoh was there and some more people. Like Jeanne, Marco, Manta, and Tamao. "Hi," Yoh said. "HI YOH!" they greeted. Then they all glared at each other. "He was talking to me!" they yelled at each other. Feona raised her left arm in the air and snapped her fingers. Everyone went quiet. "Okay, I'm the author. Now, there seems to be a problem. Everyone loves Yoh, right?" I asked. "Right," they all answered. A sweatdrop was found at the side of Yoh's face. "Wow, I'm popular." the brunette said.

I sigh. "Anyways, I have a simple solution. Why don't all of you write your name on a slip of paper and we'll put it in my bag. Then I'll draw a name. When I draw your name, you get one date to leave an impression on Yoh. And once we get done with all of you, we'll let Yoh decide." Feona said. "What if I don't want any of them?" Yoh asked. I grinned. "Than I'll let all the people I have reading this story leave me a description of themselves and write a lemon about you and them. How's that for blackmail?" I asked. Everyone's mouths dropped. "I thought so. Well, there's paper in all of the drawers cause I love drawing. Oh, and spirit of fire, don't worry. I'll write yours for you," the black haired girl said. The spirit smirked. Yoh hid behind me, just wanting to go home. Once I got all the slips of paper in my bag, shuffled it up. Then I stopped and asked, "Alright everyone, are you ready for the rules of when you're on a date with Yoh?". They nodded.

"Okay, one, no sex. Two, nothing past kissing. Three, if Yoh runs away screaming I can't stop him. Four, you can spy on his date with others as long as you aren't interrupting it at all. If you are, then you're out of the game and won't be able to win Yoh. And five, you can't kill your competition." I said. Yoh raised his hand. "Yes Yoh?" I asked. "Um, why do I sound like some little prize that could be won at bingo night?" he asked. Feona smiled. "Well, everyone loves you. You are too adorable! You are my third favorite character in Shaman King," I, the author said. Lyserg smiled and said, "Since I'm your favorite character, don't you want to make me happy?". I rolled my eyes. "Nice try, but you have to win Yoh fair and square. And the votes will determine who Yoh will choose. We already have 2 on Hao, 2 on Ren, 1 on Anna, and 1 on Horo." I announced. All four of those people expressed their happiness of an early lead in their own way.

"Well, should I pick out a name already?" I asked. Everyone but Yoh nodded. "Don't worry spirit of fire, I wrote you down." I said. My hand dipped into the brown bag and moved it around a little. Then I picked up a little white slip and- "STOP DESCRIBING HOW YOU PICKED IT AND SHOW US WHO'S FIRST!" Everyone yelled. I sighed. "Alright," I said. I read the little slip and said, "It's Yunih! My first reviewer!". Silence... then total chaos. "WHAT?" Anna yelled. I kept laughing at everyone's reaction. "Relax, it's not her. She's the one that voted for Hao and Ren, it's really Faust." I said. Everyone looked at me, trying to see if it was a joke again. "No, I'm serious. It's Faust, the German doctor dude that creeps me out sometimes," I said. Faust then laughed evilly. God that terrifies me... and it shouldn't cause I control everything cause I'm the freaking author! Then two skeletions appeared out of nowhere and brought Yoh to Faust's lap. Yoh waved nervously. "Hi Faust," he said.

"Hey, we're not doing it today! Tomorrow is your date!" I said. Snapping fingers again, and Yoh returned back to Feona's side. "Oh Yoh, you dropped Harusame this morning." I said, handing him his weapon. He grinned lazily and said, "Sankyuu Feona,". "Awe, how cute!" Everyone said. Me and Yoh were freaked. "What have I done to you all?" I gasped. They were still just staring at Yoh with lovey dovey eyes. God it was so creepy. Especially seeing it from Marco. I held Yoh's hand and pulled him out of my house. Then I handed him a sheet of paper with an adress on it. "It's my dad's adress. Don't worry, I'll watch everyone else at my mom's. There enough rooms.". Yoh smiled. "Sankyuu, so is he expecting me?" Yoh asked. Feona nodded. "Just tell him your name is Asakura Yoh, and you'll be fine. But be warned, but my daddy is strange." the girl warned. "Aw, what's the worst that could happen?" Yoh asked.

I guess almost being molested by everyone you know is kind of bad. But not as bad as how weird my dad is. "HELLO! YOU MUST BE ASAKURA YOH!" my father greeted. He was a short man only five foot five inches, and smelled like old shaving cream. "Hello- "Whacha want to eat? I have shrimp, lobster, crab, steak, anything you'd want to eat!" he said, patting Yoh on the back and bringing him inside. Yoh started getting nervous. The man was extremely skinny, but he ate like more than a panda (those things eat about um... i think 2000 pounds of food a week). "You only had two plate fulls, come on!" the man egged on. Yoh felt he was going to burst. Then he realized something, the only english he knew was hello (i can understand someone speaking to me in japanese, but i can't speak it). Sure he could understand the man, but the guy wouldn't understad him. He just shook his head and headed to Feona's room.

It was... strange. There was a laptop that was charging at the wall, and all the stuff was... green. Everything! The pillows, bed sheets, blankets, walls, ceiling, marble floor (it has tints of greenish blue), and their was a poster of Lyserg on her wall (everything but the poster is true). "Wow... Lyserg wasn't kidding when he said that he's her favorite." Yoh said. The bed looked so comfy. He took off his slippers, brushed his teeth with an unused tooth brush that Feona snuck in his pocket and slept...

**CHAPTER 2 OVER**

Me: Now the next chapter is about his date with Faust... and your votes do count. After all, Yoh's desicion is affected by your votes. Anyways, read and review! If there is more than one of you reading this and you're writing the same review, you can put both of your votes in.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: OMG! I just realized that I got a review from one of my favorite authors! Kaoru Gal! -jumps up and down- Yeah!

Yoh: -coughs- Um…

Me: Oh, right! Well, um... lets see whose winning so far!

VOTES:

Hao- 3 (wow, he's winning!)

Ren- 2

Anna- 1

Horo- 1

Me: That's it so far, hope you like chapter 3.

**CHAPTER 3**

The day just seemed horrible for Feona. People were going down for breakfast and eating all her food! But we don't want to know anything about the stupid author, so let's go back to Yoh. Now at Feona's dad's house, eating waffles. "Saa, this looks good!" Yoh praised in japanese. The man that was sitting next to him and shoving the waffles down his throat like liquid than said with his mouth full, "WHAT?". Thank goodness no mushed up food landed on Yoh. This was so not Yoh's day. Then he remembered why he was there and started crying. He had a date with a creepy German doctor who he thought was his friend, named Johanne (is that how it's spelled?) Faust. "Hey boy, you only ate four waffles! You are going to eat at least ten under my watch!" Feona's dad yelled. Then there was a knock at the door. Yoh opened the door to see it was Feona. "Oh Yoh, I'm so sorry you I had to room you with my dad! He's such a piggy when it comes to eating, isn't he?" the girl said.

Yoh nodded. "Well, let's go shopping for new clothes. After all, you have to look good for your date with Faust!" I exclaimed. Then I shrunk back from Yoh as he started wailing and crying again. "Yoh! You are getting me wet you big baby!" I yelled. He settled down and I dragged him to the mall. At the mall, we both kept looking at clothes. "Is is trampy to wear leather on your first date?" I asked. "YES!" Yoh yelled. The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, I was just asking.". Yoh sighed. "I'm sorry, but this is all your fault! You're the reason why I'm in this situation!" Yoh yelled and pointed at me. "Hey! Well... you do have a point I guess. But come on, you may find to person of your dreams and might not have known it!" Feona said, trying to explain herself. Yoh sighed. "It was easier when my parents planned it. Though, Anna can be a devil... she is nice sometimes..." Yoh said. I snapped my fingers and said, "But what about your onii-chan? Hao?". He giggled. "Onii-chan is... interesting..." he tried to explain.

I smirked and brought to him a white frilly top (have you seen that one that ryuichi wore in gravitation?yeah, it looks like that). "How about this?" Feona asked. Yoh glared at her, but since he was so lazy and carefree that Feona didn't take it seriously. "That's settled! And we'll tie your hair in a ponytail so you look even more girly!" I said. Then a thud, and Feona turned to see that Yoh fainted. "Poor bishonen, wanted and loved by so many..." I sighed with fake sympathy...

**DATE**

Faust waited patiently at the cafe. Though, of course, they all found the man really scary looking. The bags under his eyes seemed darker, and his lips seemed even more paler. His body though was a little thicker (thank god, you can see his ribs in both the anime and manga! even the outline of his organs!), and didn't look like some under malnurished person that escaped the hospital. Just a typical gothic person. Then when he saw Yoh and waved for him to sit with him, he gasped. Yoh's beautiful hair was now it a ponytail, though the bangs were framing his slightly feminine face. The frilly top sort of gave the appearance of breasts, making him look even more girly. Though his smooth stomach was visible and oh so tempting. Instead of leather like Feona wanted and screamed for him to wear, Yoh wore jean pants. Though he regreted it, since they were like the leather pants. Tight, and left nothing to the imagination. Yoh sat next to him, saying sorry that he was a little late.

Faust wrapped his left arm around his skinny waist and pulled him close. "That's okay Yoh-kun," he whispered in his ear. I took pictures from somewhere in the restaurant, where I wouldn't be noticed. Let's forget about me though (though, if you want to see a picture of yoh embarrassed, i have it! -squeaks- even if faust is weird, i kind of like this couple.anyways, back to the story!). Yoh could hear the whispers. "That guy can get a chick like that?". Wha- WHAT! Someone thought he was a girl? He then saw the guy and punched him. Very out of character! Faust pulled Yoh to him and whispered, "You are more beautiful than any female Yoh-kun,". Then he felt a cold, morphine drugged hand slip under his blouse and he froze. The scream wouldn't come out. Then I tapped my glass to get Faust's attention and flashed him a big white board that listed the five rules. He glared and then let go. "Well, shall we order Yoh-kun?" Faust asked, bringing him back to the table.

Yoh sighed. This date was just starting and he already punched someone! And it wasn't even his date! "It's alright Yoh-kun. Now, here's the menu," Faust said, handing him the menu. I smiled. For once, I felt power over the character I feared the most (after i read most of the manga... i felt afraid of him). They were chatting nicely, and Yoh didn't seem that disturbed anymore. Then a very convenient waiter accidently spilled water over Yoh, and his clothes clung to his body even more. You could see the rivers of drool from Faust's mouth (yoh is one sexy bishonen). I rolled my eyes and tapped my glass again. Faust got out of his trance and glared at me. How dare some stupid thirteen year old girl tell him what to do! Whilst I was laughing, I suddenly stopped. Cold shivers went down Feona's spine.

"Hello Feona, enjoying the show? Of course, I'm going to win. Yoh is going to be mine," Hao said. I couldn't help but laugh at my second favorite character. "It's true, you're winning so far. But you're getting cocky! You know Hao/Yoh pairings are rare cause of the incest? You might actually lose to Ren. Or Anna. Even Lyserg," I said. Hao just smiled. "That's what you think," he said. The black haired girl ignored him and continued to watch their date, making sure Faust didn't break the rules. Surprisingly, Faust was being a gentle man. Yoh was actually smiling and enjoying himself (even though he was wet). "Who knows? Maybe Yoh will betray the readers and run off with Faust. You just don't know until I decide," Feona said. Hao frowned. "You are mean. I mean, in every life I have lived... I have been denied love. Why- "If you're going for the sad bad boy thing, it's not going to work!" I said, watching the Faust/Yoh fluff. Hao glared at Faust. "You won't win, I have fangirls by my side!" Hao said, and disappeared in a flash of flames. "That was weird," Feona said.

Then Yoh and Faust were both leaving each other, the date over. Though not before Faust kissed Yoh with all his pent up lust. Roh then responded back slowly, his hands in Faust's hair. Faust pulled them apart, all of the people in the restuarant seeing them. Yoh realized this fact and blushed. Faust smiled at his cuteness and left, knwing I would be there to take Yoh to my dad's. I ran up to Yoh and asked him how his date was. "It was... okay. Though onii-chan is more interesting. But I have to admit, Faust is a good kisser," he said. Feona laughed. "Well, it looked like you had a good time. So now," I said, and pulled my bag out of nowhere. "How do you do that?" Yoh asked. The girl whose hair looked like burnt seaweed smiled and said, "When you are the author of something, you can do anything!". My hand dipped in and grabbed another piece of paper. "Who is it now?" Yoh asked. I smile.

"It's Pirika,"...

**CHAPTER 3 OVER**

Me: Well, you heard it from my mouth. Pirika's up next! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello! Thank you for the nice reviews!

Yoh: Um… here are the polls.

VOTES:

Hao- 3 (still winning)

Ren- 2

Anna- 2 (got another vote!)

Horo- 1

Lyserg- 1

Me: Now Lyserg is in the competition! Well, here chapter 4!

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a lovely day. Except when Yoh tried running away from Pirika, she threw a net and captured him. There were many people watching. Ren's hands were balled into fists. "Isn't this against the rules? I thought you couldn't stop Yoh from running away screaming!" Ren yelled at me. Feona cupped her ears, and waited for the ringing to go away. "No, I, the author can't stop him. But that doesn't mean Pirika can't," Feona explained. Horo was crying. "I know how you feel Yoh," Horo said. Now Yoh was tied up to a wooden chair and Pirika was sitting on his lap like those little kids that were taking their picture with Santa. "Am I pretty?" she asked. Yoh sighed and said, "Yes,". Pirika clapped her hands together and squealed. "Really Yoh? Oh say it again!" she said. Yoh looked like he was about to cry. "Yes, I think you're pretty." he said. I couldn't help but laugh at this situation. Poor Yoh.

Both Horo and Ren were thinking the same thing. 'Damn it, why did Feona have to come up with that fifth rule?'. "Um... I think we'll have to end this... knowing Pirika, she'll do this until midnight!" I said. I snapped my fingers and Yoh was free from the binds. Pirika naw sat on the grass, pouting. "I want YOH!" she yelled. Everyone with in a five mile radius felt their ears pop. "Well, that's it!" I said. Yoh jumped in relief. "HURRAY!" he cheered, not noticing Ren and Horo. Though when he jumped, some of his shirt rised up and exposed his cute belly button. Both Ren and Horo fainted. Yes, you saw right. They fainted. "Well, let's pick someone before Pirika starts crying." I said and pulled a name. It was... "Kaoru Gal! Wow, that's unexpected!" I said. "Come on Feona, that's getting old!" Horo said. Ren agreed. I say, they revived quickly! "No, I'm serious! Look!" I said, handing them the piece of paper. She was right. It did say Kaoru Gal. "WHY?" Horo cried. Ren just gripped his kwan do tighter.

"Well, let's go shop for your date Yoh. After all, I want you to look nice for one of my favorite authors!" I said and pulled a whip out of nowhere. Yoh got scared and his eyes got big."Don't hurt me!" he screamed. The whip disappeared and I sighed. "You are one of my favorite characters. I wouldn't hurt you," and with that, we went to the mall...

**MALL**

"Hm... what is better? This orage shirt, or this blue one?" Feona asked Yoh. "The orange one," he said. "You know, I'm the author and I don't understand how Kaoru Gal's name appeared in bag..." Feona said suspisciously. Oh well! Then the next day came by... cause this stuff is boring!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kaoru Gal twirled her brown wavy hair as she waited. She didn't understand why she was here though. Hao/Yoh fluff! MORE OF IT! It was then she saw Yoh, and she gasped. Yoh had on a orage shirt that stuck to his chest and abdomen. His black baggy pants only ended at mid calve, and his cute feet were wearing his usual sandals. Yoh saw the pretty girl and smiled. "Hoi, you must be Kaoru Gal. Asaku- "I know who you are Yoh. I'm one of the people who voted for Hao." she said. Then she pulled a banner out of nowhere and started waving it around. It said, 'HURRAY FOR ASAKURA TWINCEST!'. A nervous sweat drop fell down Yoh's face. Okay... she's just as hyper as Feona is about Lyserg. "I wish my twin was here to see you now! You look so awesome Yoh!" Kaoru Gal said. Yoh blushed. "Sankyuu...?" he said. She smiled and took a picture of him. "Kawaii!".

Feona smiled. Of course Yoh looked more cute. She was the one that picked the clothes. Though... maybe Yoh would look more cuter nude... AH! STOP! DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS NOW! Then he appeared. Hao. He sat next to me as we watched the two play on the beach. It was then that Yoh had took his shirt off to he could go into the water and try to splash his unexpected date. "Even my competition wants me to win," Hao said about Kaoru Gal. I tsked and laughed. "Oh Hao, how wrong you are. That's just her. But if I didn't invent that last rule, Ren would have killed you." I said. Hao rolled his eyes. "Like he could!" he said. Then I snapped my fingers and Ren was sitting next to me on the other side. "Ren, are you so pissed off at Hao that you want to kill him?" I asked. "OF COURSE! At your house, all he talks about is all the things he's going to do with Yoh when he wins. WHEN WILL THAT HAPPEN? Yoh is mine... mine!" the chinese boy ranted, his pointy hair growing extra sharp and dangerous.

"Yoh! Look, it's my sister! Thoughtless dreamer!" Kaoru Gal pointed. Her sister was there, waving at them. "Wow! Both of my favorite authors! COOL!" I yelled and ran to them. Hao and Ren came too, but something weird happened once the J-twins got to them (that is so cool, J-twins!). Kaoru grabbed Ren and Thoughtless dreamer grabbed Hao and pushed them to Yoh and took pictures in lightning speed. "Smile!" Toughtless dreamer said, and snapped another pciture. I snapped my fingers so that Hao and Ren had their arm around Yoh's shoulder. Ah, isn't that lovely? Soon it was time to bring Yoh home. "Bye Yoh!" the J-twins said and left, smiling at all the cute pictures on their digital cameras. I snapped my fingers and Yoh and I were at my friend Samantha's.

"Why are we here?" Yoh asked. "Cause she's the only one I know that knows japanese, and it will be better than being at my dad's place. Oh, and if you tell any other shaman king character what I have in my room, I'll kill you." I threatened. "Just cause it's green?" Yoh asked. I nodded. "That, and the poster of Lyserg and Hao hugging! And I some of you and Hao! Would you like to see it? My friend made it!" I said. Yoh sighed. "I'm tired, I think I'll pass." he said, and went inside. There waiting was a blonde girl big green eyes. They were so big that they looked like a chibi's. She was kind of chubby, but she didn't have a barrel belly or anything. Just a little meaty. But she was sure a lot prettier than Feona. "Name's Sam stranger, what' yours?" she asked in japanese. Yoh smiled and said, "Asakura Yoh, nice to meet you Sam." he said. "Well, looking at you, you probably want a bath and some sleep. Come outside, there's a hot tub." she said and brought Yoh outside.

Then she brought him extra clothes before he undressed. "Here's some of my bro's clothes, they might be a little big." she said. Then her cellphone began to ring. "Hello? ... oh hey Feona... yeah, he's fine... okay! I'll tell him," and hung up. "Feona's says that you have a date with Hao-kun." Sam said. Yoh's eyes widen, and then he fainted! Sam gasped and went to Yoh's side. "YOH! ARE YOU OKAY!" she yelled...

**CHAPTER 4 OVER**

Me: Hehe... Hao, remember, nothing past kissing.

Hao: yeah yeah!

Me: Well... read and review. And vote if you haven't already!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: haha! Nice try! -rewrites rule one and two- But what if Hao doesn't win? It's Yoh's virginity and love that they're trying to win.

Hao: Heh. Don't worry Sora no Hoshi, I'll have Yoh sooner or later.

Me: -rolls eyes- Aren't we confident? Well, here's chapter 5.

**CHAPTER 5**

I gave Yoh the clothes he was supposed to wear on his date with Hao, and he just stared at them. "What's the point in wearing these things? It's like I'm naked." He said. I sighed. "Please, work with me!" I groaned. What? I can't act like some photographer that works for some modeling agency? Some day I might! But in the mean time, all I have is a sexy and uncooperative Yoh. "Come on, you have to look good for your twin!" Feona argued. Knowing that he couldn't win, the younger of the Asakura twins went upstairs and got dressed in the guest room. Then Sam came into her living room and smiled. "I bet his ass will look hot in that outfit you gave him," she said. The black haired girl giggled. "Naughty Sam!" I said and playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

Just then, Yoh came down stairs and he could see the two girls drooling. Literally, we were drooling! Yoh was afraid that we were going to flood the house with it! "Hello…?" he said. His hair wasn't tampered with this time. Though now he wore a shirt that only covered down to his nipples, and under that were fishnets. That's right, fishnets. Really shiny black leather pants covered his curvy legs. If the sun hit them though, someone could lose their eyesight. But they would go blind happy! Sam pulled her camera out of nowhere and snapped the picture. "Wow Feona, I can't believe you convinced him to wear that…" Sam said. I smiled. I know, being the author rules. "Come down Yoh, and um… turn around," Feona said.

He did. WOW… words cannot describe that hot ass of his. I took his headphones away and told him that he could get them back after his date with Hao. He pouted and we all heard a ring from the doorbell. "That must be Hao!" I said and ran for the door. My hand felt shaky with nervousness as I opened the door. Hao was dressed in tight black jeans, and wore leather boots instead of those lego shoes (they look like legos, don't they?). He wore no shirt and just wore a black leather jacket. God he's gorgeous… please that this time to imagine and drool. Hao saw Yoh and smirked. "I see Feona picked out something nice for once (grr… hao, you meanie head…)," he said, knowing it would make me angry.

Come on! Give me a break! Yoh walked up to greet Hao but Hao stalked closer and pulled Yoh's body to him. Their faces just an inch apart. Yoh's breath becoming shorter and quicker, and Hao looking down at him with those smoldering eyes. "Otouto… you look even more ravishing today than yesterday (god this is so funny making him out of character!pure crack!)." Hao said. Yoh blushed and couldn't speak. Okay, this was way too close to his liking and pushed Hao away. "Um… thank you?" he said. Hao smirked and took his hand. "Now Hao, I'm adding this sixth rule for a reason. No alcohol!" Feona said. Hao glared at the author and said, "Come on, you'd think I'd stoop to some- "Yes," I said. You cannot trust a horny Hao (haha! I can't believe I typed that!). "Now Yoh-kun, try to have fun!" Sam said.

Yoh nodded and they both went out the door. Silence. "Want to- "Yeah!" Sam interrupted and we both rushed out of the door to follow the Asakura twins…

**DATE!**

They were at a French restaurant that I suggested for them to go. Of course, I was there too, watching, so of course I also paid for everything they ordered. My parents practically let me have as much money as I want. Anyways, the atmosphere was very romantic. The room was only candle lit, and there weren't that many paintings or anything to distract you from one another. Though, everyone did freak out when Hao got pissed off at a waiter and used the fire from the candle to burn him with to make it look like an accident. I sighed and snapped my fingers. Now the poor waiter, Randy, was no longer on fire and was perfectly fine. Making Hao glare at me again. Sam giggled. "Wow, he reminds me of that guy pyro in X-men." Sam said.

"Yeah, but he can use the oxygen in the air to make fire. And he also controls other elements, like water, air or something. I don't pay attention," I said. Poor Yoh. Hao decided that it would be much nicer if Yoh sat in his lap instead. "Isn't this nice Yoh? Just you and me…" Hao whispered into his ear. He felt a warm tongue poke his ear and he jumped. Though Hao seemed to like it, cause Yoh could feel something poking him as he sat. I rolled my eyes. "Hao… you pervert…" I said to myself. Yoh squirmed to try to get away from Hao, but Hao wouldn't let go of his hold on him. It kind of though gave the other people in the restaurant other thoughts though. Since Yoh was panting and squirming in different angles, and Hao looked like he was enjoying himself. Hell, one guy ran to a potted plant in the room and threw up.

"EW!" Sam yelled (about the guy throwing up, not about what Hao and Yoh). Then Yunih and Sora no Hoshi came in and asked what was happening. When Sora no Hoshi saw Hao and Yoh, she pulled out a camera and took pictures. Yunih just let her, and probably would ask for copies later. "So how's it going so far?" Yunih asked. I sighed. "Well… Hao's being pervert and is getting off from that, Yoh is just trying to get out of Hao's lap, someone threw up, I feel like a pervert watching this, and my stupid food isn't here yet." Feona said. Sam sighed and said, "Stop being so critical of everything. And isn't this against the rules?". Sora no Hoshi glared at her and said, "Screw the rules. Hao must win and there must be lots of twincest lemon and fluff!". The whole restaurant was looking at us now, and the three of us glared at her. "Uh… sorry?" she said. Now the whole restaurant stopped paying attention to us and tried to eat.

Then German-Shaman-Kaint came in too and watched. "Wow… Hao/Yoh is awesome…" she said. Sora no Hoshi looked at her funny. The German tried to ignore it, but became so irritated and asked her what was her problem. "You voted for Lyserg." She said. I sighed. "Come on, let's just try to have fun and watch those two act like idiots," I said. I'm still pissed off that my food isn't here yet. And I ordered 20 minutes ago! "Sorry for the wait madame, here's your fillet mignon." The waiter said and gave me my food. "Well, would you ladies like anything to order?" the waiter asked. "Don't worry, everything's on me." I said, and dug into my food. They all ordered and we continued to watch. Then Hao slipped his hand under the fishnet and I tapped on my glass really fast. His hand went away and he glared at me. Again with the glares… damn, people don't like me! At least, Hao doesn't!

Sora no Hoshi glared at me at well. "Why did you have to interrupt the twincest moment?" she asked. I said, "I'm sorry, but Yoh must stay a virgin until a pairing reaches twenty votes. But enjoy yourself and take some more pictures. And could you make me copies?". Sora no Hoshi smirked and flashed some more pictures. German-Shaman-Kaint made a weird face. "Wow, I'm a Hao/Yoh fan… but I don't think I'll take over a thousand pictures. How much memory is in that camera?" she asked. Yunih smiled and said, "Who cares? This is fanfiction!". German-Shaman-Kaint smirked and said, "Your right. And where's my food? I ordered soup fifteen minutes ago!". Stupid restaurant. Never go to a place that Feona recommends ever again, and never go on a date with Hao unless you are the really horny type and want sex a lot… those were the two things Yoh learned on that date... hope the date with Anna is a lot better...

**CHAPTER 5 OVER**

Me: I sorry if I captured your personalities all wrong. I typed this while I'm practically falling asleep cause tomorrow, I can't post a chapter. My tennis team has a an invite, which means I have to play three times. Once at ten, again at one, and then at four. By the time I get home, I'm going to just flop on my bed and sleep.

Hao: They don't want to know about you!

Me: I'm just letting them know. Well, read and review! I've loved all of them so far! Though, some flames to cook my smores with would be nice...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Wow… thoughtless dreamer reviewed not once, but twice. I don't know if I should faint or scream… and she gave me fire to cook my smores with…

Lyserg: It's just some girl.

Me: But-but it's her! –coughs- Well, here's the score so far,

VOTES

Hao- 4 votes

Ren- 2 votes

Anna- 2 votes

Horo- 1 votes

Lyserg- 2 votes

Me: Hao is winning. Dang, people need to vote more!

**CHAPTER 6**

I was running around my friend Sam's house, looking for clothes for Yoh to wear. But he was just lazing about. Though when he saw me, he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and smiled. "Don't worry about anything. If there's something I learned over the years of knowing Anna, is that you don't have to put up a false wall to impress her." He said. I sighed. Feona hates it when Yoh gets like that. But then, that's also one of the reasons she fell for him too (not really love him, but think he's cool). "Well, if she punches you for not dressing nice… don't blame me!" she said. Then Sam came into the room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and said, "Yoh, would you like some?". He smiled and took two.

Who cares about Sam and me though? Let's go to Yoh and Anna's date…

**YOH AND ANNA'S DATE**

The beach. Walking on the sand and not even looking at each other. They were both just walking and looking at the ground. It was kind of weird to tell you the truth. You'd expect some interaction. But it also seemed natural for the couple. I guess Anna just liked being in Yoh's presence. How cute. But then Anna grabbed Yoh's hand. The brunette looked at their interlocked hands and then at Anna. She was staring at him with a blank stare, but her eyes showed love. He smiled and they both continued walking. Though, this did not make Lyserg, Horo, or Marco happy. Yoh should be smiling at them, and be holding their hand instead.

"Stupid blonde bitch… I hate her," Horo said. Lyserg and Marco nodded to that. "Too bad that I made up that fifth rule, huh?" a voice said. Lyserg laughed. "Yeah, too bad Feona…" than he stopped and turned to see Feona was right behind him. "Oh, hi Feona." Marco said. I smiled and said hi back. Then Yoh and Anna looked at each other for a second. He grinned and said, "Wow Anna, this date was a lot better than the others.". Her eyebrows raised and she asked why. Could it be that Yoh… "Everyone else tried to molest me on the other dates. We didn't do anything in this one!" he laughed. Then her hands balled up to fists and she punched him! Yoh flew like twenty feet in the air and landed on the sand hard. Honestly, how dare that idiot lead her on like that!

With that, Anna ran away. Leaving poor Yoh in the sand with a sore tummy (she punched him in to stomach). I ran for him, trying to see if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I knew it'd be too good to be true if Anna didn't slap me," he joked. Horo smiled. "Here, let me help you up." The blue haired boy said. Marco and Lyserg watched silently, watching what Horo was going to do. Horo's right arm grabbed Yoh's left hand and pulled the brunette up. Though Horo's left arm wrapped around Yoh's body and he got on his snowboard. Then a puff of ice and he snowboarded away. "God damn it Horo, you just made me think of another rule!" I yelled and ran after them. Though, of course running on ice is stupid and dangerous and I landed on my butt hard. So I snapped my fingers and my skis appeared.

As I skied after Horo, a wire wrapped around me and I saw it was Lyserg. With Marco hanging on to him. Damn, I ain't no pony! But I followed Horo with them tailing me. Soon the ice trail stopped at a tree and when I looked behind it. Horo was kissing Yoh! His hands under Yoh's shirt, while Yoh was pushing him away. This is considered rape or molesting someone… right? Well, I saved Yoh by pulling them apart and stuck a paper in front of Horo's face. It immobilized Horo. Lyserg hugged Yoh. "Oh Yoh, I'm so sorry you were hurt by that blue haired idiot!" the green haired boy said. Yoh smiled. "I wasn't hurt, just touched. In bad places," he said. "What places might those be?" Lyserg whispered in his ear. You could see the anger in Marco's eyes. I sighed and snapped my fingers so Lyserg was away from Yoh as well. "Let me add two new rules. One, no kidnapping Yoh! And two, try to use me as a choo-choo train again, and I'll rip your intestines out!" Feona yelled.

Marco laughed and pushed his glasses up. "You think you can handle me? Rules were meant to be broken little authoress." The blonde said. God I want to kill him. Yoh then went behind me, not knowing who was going to molest him next! I glared back at Marco, and growled. "What do you mean? I'm the author here, what I type is law!" I yelled. He smirked and said, "You'll see,". With a bright light, he disappeared. Okay… that was creepy. I snapped my fingers and me and Yoh were at Sam's house now. "So who's next? Please let me get through all of these people and I can go home!" he said. I sighed and drew another name. "Well what do you know? It's Horohoro!" I said. His eyes went wide and his face seemed kind of green. Like the lovely shade of Lyserg's hair!

Feona hugged the boy and said, "It's okay Yoh. Remember, he can't go past kissing!". He sighed and said, "Okay,". Now, let's go to their date!

**YOH AND HORO'S DATE**

The ainu could tell his friend was uncomfortable around him. So when it started raining and they had to sit on the couches in the coffee shop, he pulled Yoh into's lap and hugged him. "Yoh, I'm sorry for yesterday. I just want to be with you. You are like… the coolest person ever," Horo said. Yoh smiled and hugged him back. "I forgive you. And you're a pretty awesome person yourself," Yoh said. They both looked at each other and grinned. Their forehead pressed against each other, and just cuddling. Aw… how cute! Feona snapped another picture of the cute fluffy moment and sighed. "Even though I'm a Yoh/Anna fan, I can't help but think how cute they look!" she said. Lyserg was sitting next to her and huffed.

"I don't think they look cute," he said. Leuv was sitting on Lyserg's other side and agreed with him. "Yoh/Lyserg is better… though I do enjoy Yoh/Ren." The girl said. Lyserg smiled and said, "Yay, I have a fan.". I smiled and said, "Lyserg, you have thousands… maybe millions of fans.". Though seeing Horo and Yoh just hugging made my fangirl instinct want to poke out. You know, that thing inside your head that said, 'PUSH THEM! COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!'. It was a little annoying. Though, the date ended and Yoh got off Horo's lap. Though not before kissing him. His tongue poking inside Horo's hot cavern, his hands in the back of Horo's head to pull him closer. Leuv could see Lyserg's hands clench his black pants tighter, and put a hand on his hand. "You'll win, you'll see!" Leuv reassured.

Lyserg smiled at her and said thank you. "Well Yoh, did you like your date?" I asked. He just smiled and said, "It's okay.". I sighed. He is so vague sometimes. So I drew another name and screamed, "OH MY GOD!". "Who is it?" Leuv asked. Lyserg was also waiting with anticipation. "It's… it's Marco…" I said…

**CHAPTER 6 OVER**

Me: Stupid Marco… what is he planning…? Read and review/vote while I think…


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hm… don't know when spirit of fire will get his chance. Oh well!

Hao: -smirks- I'm winning!

Me: For now, but wait until all those YohAnna fans get here. Or YohRen fans.

Hao: Who cares? I'm still going to win.

VOTES

Hao- 5 (damn, the weirdo is winning!)

Ren- 2

Anna- 2

Horo- 1

Lyserg- 2

Me: Hao's a fourth of the way there… you people have to vote in order to get the pairing you want!

**CHAPTER 7**

Lyserg glared at his former teammate. "Just what are you planning Marco?" the boy asked. The elder smirked and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head over that,". PRETTY LITTLE HEAD? "You are a homosexual pedophile, isn't that against what Christians believe in?" Lyserg asked, knowing that he was right. Marco still had that smirk on his face. It sort of frightened Lyserg. "Lyserg, you just worry about yourself." Marco said, and was getting dressed for his date with Yoh. Of course, Lyserg kept talking to him while he dressed just didn't look (marco naked… ew!). "I never knew you even liked Yoh-kun," Lyserg said. "I'm good at hiding a lot of things about myself," Marco said. Lyserg pouted (omg,he's so cute!sorry,).

"Oh really?" Lyserg said. Marco then was done getting dressed and he said, "Yes,". Lyserg turned around to see Marco and gasped. Then he laughed. "You? Lie? Like what?" Lyserg asked. "Well… you know that stupid show for kids called Barney?" Marco asked. The green haired boy nodded. "Well, I was the guy in the barney suit. Though, when they caught me smoking pot in my dressing room, they fired me." Marco said. Silence. Then with a flop, Lyserg fainted. Poor guy… well, then Feona appeared out of nowhere and threw him over her shoulders. "Damn, my favorite character needs to eat more! Well, I'm going to take him out of the room before you molest him Marco." And with that, the little authoress left the room.

The man smirked and said, "She didn't say anything about aphrodisiacs,". Oh course, I was out of the room and never heard him. But Hao did. The fire shaman (wait, isn't he master of five elements?or just fire?) laughed, gaining Marco's attention. "What are you laughing at Hao?" Marco asked. "You'll never win. The way the author will write the story is determined by who has the most votes. And you're looking at him. Who's going to vote for you?" Hao asked and walked away. Marco smirked. "It takes one author to beat another," he said and looked in the mirror to see if he looked nice.

He decided that he would take Asakura Yoh out to dancing. He wore a white tux, with a light blue shirt under it. And his dress shoes were white as well. At his cuffs were gold little buttons. "I guess I look presentable," he said. A knock came at the door and he said that it was unlocked. The knob turned and it was Jeanne and Feona. "I informed the author what you are planning. It's not going to work," the albino girl said. "Yeah, you can't use my friend to get you what you want (she loves Marco for some reason…weird, I know!)." I said. Jeanne then glared at me. "What?" Feona asked. "You made me pregnant in 'If the Past was Different'. I still hate you for that," she said. Marco nodded. "Especially that part where I was the father!" Marco yelled. Feona pouted. "Why does everyone yell and glare at me?" I sighed. Well, let's get going…

**BALLROOM**

Yoh didn't know anything about waltzes, but here he was waiting for his date. With a weird blonde dude who captured him and used him as a sacrifice in order to kill his older brother Hao. Yup, he just couldn't wait to get this over with. He himself wore a black tux with a white shirt underneath. Just a simple outfit. Though Marco, who was watching him before he would present himself thought Yoh looked beautiful. Though Yoh's body shivered, making Marco's body heat increase. Yoh now looked like prey, and Marco was the predator. He sauntered over to the boy and draped his arm around his shoulder. "I take it you haven't been here often," Marco said. Yoh nodded. The blonde's left hand's fingers intertwined with Yoh's right, and his right arm wrapped inself around his waist.

"Then I'll lead," he said (dude,yoh is way too short to lead!). Yoh blushed and nodded. The pink flush on his face made Yoh all the more innocent and tempting to the pedophile. Marco couldn't control himself and his hand squeezed Yoh's buttocks. Yoh gasped and jumped like ten feet in the air! "Please, don't do that," Yoh said. Marco smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." he whispered to Yoh. He pulled them into the middle of the room with the other couples. Their bodies moving to the classical music, though it was making Yoh kind of sleepy. His head rested against Marco's chest, and both his arms wrapped around Marco's neck (i know, it's a very disturbing image!). Marco's arms around his little waist, breathing in the smell of the youth's hair.

I was watching, wearing a yellow dress with a white lily in my hair that was tied in a ponytail. I looked... kind of weird. Hao was watching with a look that just screamed, "KILLING SPREE ALERT!". "Aw, what's a matter Hao? Jealous?" Feona teased. The elder of the Asakura twins just balled up his hands and muttered, "Shuddup!". Really, jealous of Marco... that's really low self confidence! Either that, or really protective twin love. The spirit of fire was there, but he actually had a human form! The human form was about the same height as Hao. He had firey red hair that was spiked like Horo's. It's eyes a golden amber, and you could see the flames in the reflection of it. It's body kind of a little to thin and snake like though, long legs that seemed endless. It wore a plain black tux just like Yoh, and so did Hao. Of course, Hao looked absolutely way better in his!

"Wow spirit of fire, you really cleaned yourself up nicely!" Feona said, sounding really impressed. It's human form smiled, but didn't say anything. "Hao, you pervert! Stop watching Yoh!" a voice said. All three of us turned to see it was Horo, Lyserg, Ryu, Amidamaru and Morphine. Yes, Morphine put her name in too. The fairy saw Marco and Yoh dancing and huffed. He wings fluttering faster and more angrier. "Stay away from master Yoh, Hao! ... Feona, who's that?" Ryu asked, pointing at the spirit of fire's new form. I laughed and said, "I thought all of you would be familiar with the spirit of fire!". All of them gasped and their eyes bugged out. Morphine gasped and blushed. The spirit of fire was... very good looking. "That's not the spirit of fire!" Ren yelled and pointed at the red head. Since the spirit of fire couldn't talk, it just held a fireball in hands threateningly. "Okay, everyone be quiet. You are ruining my concentration," Feona said and watched the pair.

Marco must have told a joke, because Yoh was giggling. She smiled. Wow, it was like a fairy tale. Except that of course someone as ugly as Feona shouldn't be in it. "Well, this is going to be over soon. Let me draw a name just to see who's next." and with that, a hand dipped itself into the bag and pulled a white slip of paper out. "And it's Lyserg... -"YES!" he cheered. "...'s spirit Morphine!" I finished. He sighed. If he was Feona's favorite character, why was he tricked like that. Horo and Ren started laughing at him, whilst Ryu hugged the boy. "Nah, it's okay Lyserg-kun. Feona's like that with everyone the stupid girl, right?" Ryu said. Lyserg smiled back at his friend and said, "Right!". Aw... Feona couldn't help but take a picture. It was so cute. The spirit of fire rolled his eyes and looked back to Marco and Yoh, though his eyes bugged out and it looked like it was about to faint.

Feona turned and gasped. Marco and Yoh were currently heatedly making out... ew! Lyserg saw and his face looked at green as his pretty hair. Ryu fainted. I knew it was an aphrodisiac and stomped over and pulled Yoh away from Marco. When I did, I knew Yoh was drugged cause he looked at me and said, "Wow, you're pretty...". The black haired girl glared at Marco, and bragged her notebook out of nowhere and wrote down another rule. "NO APHRODISIACS!" she yelled. Marco smirked and kissed Yoh softly on the cheek. "Good bye Yoh-kun," and he walked away. Yoh's arms wrapped lazily around Feona's shoulders, and was smiling like a drunk. "So who am I going out with now?" he asked. "Um... Morphine," the girl said. Then Yoh started laughing. "What a funny name..." he said. I sighed and carried him over to the others. Then Yoh's eyes bugged out and he covered his crotch with his legs.

"Um Feona... I feel funny down there..." Yoh said. Hao smirked and pulled his twin to him. "I can satisfy that for you, my otouto," Hao whispered and licked at the outer shell of Yoh's ear. The other twin gasped and tugged at his brother's tux. He vision was spiraling and every little touch felt so good. Ren then pulled them away and was trying to kill Hao with his kwan do. I pulled Yoh to my side and said, "Okay, were going back to Sam's asap!"...

**CHAPTER 7 OVER**

Me: Damn that Marco...

Jeanne: I know... and I still hate you for making me pregnant in 'If the Past was Different'!

Me: Get over it! Seriously, does anyone like Marco/Yoh? If you do, please review and say so. Or you can review and tell me how much you hate Marco so I can kill him! Or better yet, let's have Ren kill him! The guy deserves some fun...


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Awe… -hugs Lyserg- I'm sorry Lyserg.

Lyserg: You should be!

Me: Here, have cookies! –Hands him like, twenty! - I am sorry for not updating, but stupid site won't let me put up my documents! I don't know how to stop it. It only allows some of them in.

**VOTES:**

Hao- 7 (wow, he's actually winning!)

Ren- 2

Anna- 3 (got another vote!)

Horo- 1

Lyserg- 2

Me: Does anyone have the same problems too?

**CHAPTER 8**

The affects of the aphrodisiac faded, though the memories still haunted Yoh's mind. Right now, he was sitting in a little corner rocking himself. Like those crazy people who belonged in the asylum. It was so sad. Sam kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back. "There there, so what if you made out with the most creepiest blonde in the universe? He drugged you, remember?" she said. This seemed to make Yoh feel worse and he clamped his headphones tighter around his ears. Sam sighed and asked for Feona to come into the room. "He's been like this for two hours!" Sam said, sounding really worried. "Well, I don't blame him. I'm scarred from writing it!" Feona said.

And with magic, Yoh was all better and now in a field of flowers! Apparently, he was supposed to the fairy here. The field was just covered in flowers in all colors, size, and shape. It was really beautiful. He then saw a tall pink figure in the distance and raised an eyebrow. The figure turned and it looked like Morphine! Only now about Yoh's height. She had a smile on her face and fluttered toward Yoh. Yoh smiled at her as well, and watched as the fairy stood next to him. Morphine grabbed both of Yoh's hands with her's, and they both started flying in the air. Yoh gasped. He was really flying. Morphine smiled at his amusment and they soared higher into the air. Spinning and twirling, having fun. Feona smiled. Lyserg looked at her and asked her how come Morphine was the same size as them.

The black haired girl smiled at Lyserg's confused. "Well, I guess because when I drew Morphine's name... I allowed her the best chance she can have on getting Yoh?" I said. "So you're actually helping us all?" Lyserg asked. Feona nodded. "Well, if there is a YohMorphine fan now, enjoy this chapter!" I said and pointed at the two figures. Lyserg gasped. Yoh laid against the flowers with Morphine on top of him. Morphine's eyes were now closed and her lips were descending closer to Yoh's. Yoh's face had a pink tint of blush, as their lips touched. Morphine's lips were as soft as a fresh flower petal, and he slowly responded back to Morphine's long tongue. Lyserg growled and said, "You expect me to just watch this?". I sighed. "Well duh, come on. Fairies are only allowed to do that once every five years. Let her enjoy the moment," I said. Yoh's eyes fluttered closed and his arms were now around the fairy's waist.

Morphine groaned and her hands were in Yoh's hair. Feona smiled. Though when she saw the fairy tugging at Yoh's pants, Feona immediately snapped her fingers and brought Yoh back to her side. "Okay, well... I hope you are happy how that went Morphine..." the girl said. The fairy had a smirk on her face that looked evil or smug. Whatever it was, it didn't suit her. The three of us froze, and then walked away. Morphine waved good bye to Yoh and blew a kiss. 'Traitor of a best friend,' Lyserg thought. I smiled. "Well, why don't I just draw from my magic bag?" and with that, Feona pulled another slip of paper. "Whoa! It's the spirit of fire!" I yelled. Yoh fainted and Lyserg, well, he looked really angry.

"WHY DID YOU WRITE HIS NAME DONE?" Lyserg asked. "Everyone deserves a chance, besides, now that I gave him a human form... it's much more believable." Feona said. Lyserg growled. This was torture. He wanted Yoh all to himself. Now Yoh was conscious. Then he felt the air around him grow warm and soon bursts of flames were to his right. The flames disappeared and was replaced by Hao. "Hello onii-chan," Yoh waved. Hao smiled. "Hello Yoh," he said. Then the long haired boy looked at Lyserg like he was obviously superior. "Hey guys, let's not fight!" I said. Then the spirit of fire's human form appeared and looked at Yoh with hunger in it's eyes. Yoh backed away so that he was behind Feona. He tried to hide behind her, but she was so short. Sure, she was wide enough, but still short.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be watching." I said to the scared boy. Meanwhile, Hao was pissing off Lyserg. "I bet you want to- "SHUT UP HAO! Nahnahnahnahnah!" Lyserg yelled, covering up his ears. Hao smirked. "I know I want to- "HAO! BE QUIET!" I yelled. The said shaman shut up, and growled at his spirit. Honestly, the spirit of fire wasn't even a human spirit (if it ever was, and they explained that in the manga.please tell me, cause i have no idea what i am doing!)! Feona then looked to see Lyserg going 'Na na na nah!' and covering his ears. I pull his hands down and said, "Lyserg, you can stop now.". Just when I turn around, Hao starts kissing Yoh. Yoh kept pushing and punching at his brother, but the elder twin wouldn't stop. "HEY!" I yelled, snapping my fingers. Now Hao was away from Yoh, pouting. Whilst Yoh looked at Hao, extremely scared.

"Okay, we're going to Sam's now. Bye bye!" and me and Yoh disappeared with a snap of my fingers.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yoh was now getting dressed for his date. He put on a dark green, skin tight shirt that followed every dip and curve of his chest. His legs were wearing baggy black pants that had little silver chains that criss crossed with each other. Then he wore black boots that Feona had just bought him and laced them tight. Yoh felt a little uncomfortable in these clothes. "Aw Yoh, you look awesome!" the blonde girl named Sam said. He smiled and said thank you. "Well, Yoh, you ready? The spirit of fire is waiting downstairs!" I said. Yoh hurried down to find his date and gasped. The spirit of fire's hair looked exactly like flames. It's amber eyes looked more darker now, it's skin so pale that he looked transparent.

Golden little hoop earrings in it's ears. A red muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination. It wore pants just like Yoh, but the chains were gold. He wore boots, but they had shiny buckles. On his right hand were a bunch of golden bracelets that hang loosely around his skinny wrist and the left hand had five rings. One more each finger. Yoh blushed. He was checking out the spirit of fire! I smiled at his staring, and so did the spirit of fire. It moved closer to Yoh, and put it's right arm around Yoh's waist and led him out the door. Feona and Sam grabbed hands and went out the door and followed them. The spirit of fire and Yoh walked down the street silently, getting many stares by lots of woman. The spirit growled softly and his arm around Yoh became more possessive and tighter. Yoh blushed.

They kept walking near dark alleys. And then the spirit of fire stopped walking and they were right in front of a building. Yoh looked at it's sign and gasped. It was the demon's pit. The most darkest and hottest gay club (no, i just made it up)...

**CHAPTER 8 OVER**

Me: Now we see their date!

Lyserg: Why is this chapter so short?

Me: -sigh- This site is making it all look funny. And it's really pissing me off!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: -sigh- Yup, the idiot will probably win. He's almost half way there. –pouts- Even if I'm a YohAnna and YohLyserg fan. Well, I'll just think up a story for them.

Hao: -smirks-

Me: -slaps herself- Hey! I'm no quitter! I'll never give up on Lyserg! –waves banner that has a picture of Yoh kissing Lyserg-

Sora no Hoshi: -burns it-

Me: You know… that's something I'd expect from Hao… -sigh- Here's chapter 9… thank you for being so patient! This stupid site... I had to try fifteen times before it finally accepted it!

**CHAPTER 9**

It just so happens that almost everyone that was after Yoh was also at the club. Even the snow-white haired girl Jeanne-sama was there. The smell of smoke hurted her nose and there were perverts giving her the eye, but anything for her precious Yoh (omg…this fic is messed up!). Ryu got on his tiptoes to look over the crowd, trying to look for master Yoh. Anna was glaring at the crowd. I think that she thinks if she glares hard enough, they'll all die under the hot gaze. Sadly, that didn't happen. All the men writhed and moved against each other it the packed space, kind of grossing out Jeanne. Ren just wanted to stab all these people and run off with Yoh. Though, the stupid author took all his weapons, for she still wanted to torture Marco (I think I'll use him as a punching bag, unless you guys want to do it first?please tell me when you review).

Meanwhile, Yoh and the spirit of fire were dancing. Grinding their bodies to the music. The song was kind of old though. It was Vanilla by Gackt, a song made in between 1994- 1999. But it was still a good song…

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist_

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru_

_Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

_Kimi no omou ga mama ni_

_Kakumei ga okiru_

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist_

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku_

_Ai wo tashikametai egoist_

_Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru_

_Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla_

Yoh smiled as he grinded his hips against the spirit of fire's, the adrenaline rush was effecting him. The spirit closed it's eyes as it's gyrating hips met with Yoh's, closing it's golden eyes in bliss. Then when everyone found them, well, they were all surprised that Yoh could move like that. Jeanne even fainted. "Yoh-kun… is a good dancer…" Manta commented. No one else could speak. Then the author had to carry the fainted Jeanne-sama, would didn't even weigh a single pound probably! "Ah, I see Yoh's enjoying himself." I said. I think the worst reaction is a tie between Anna and Ren. Anna had that look in her eyes that said, 'Die die die!', and Ren also had that same look. It was terrifying being near them. But Yoh then started smiling more and their bodies were practically melting into each other. Just like the song.

_...Nante kidorisugi_

_Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic_

_Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist_

_Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

_Yugande iku kimi no kao ga_

_Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku_

_Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga_

_Kotoba nante mou_

_Kimi to boku not burning love_

_Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba_

_Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka_

_Ah sora ni chiribamerareta_

_Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku_

_Ikura?_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail_

_Kuyashii kurai ni_

_Kimi ni hamatteru no ni_

_A crew sees crying knees_

_I wanna need. Not betray!_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da_

The song ended and both Yoh and the spirit of fire opened their eyes and looked at each other. The red head then grasped Yoh's hair and pulled them into an intense kiss. Yoh grabbed at his back, kissing him back with just as much force. Hao pouted. "Why must you torture us author? Everyone knows I will win!" Hao said. They started moving and soon Yoh was lying on flat on the bar with the spirit of fire still kissing him. Yoh's legs wrapped around the spirit of fire's hips, his mind clouded with lust. Horo didn't know if he should be angry or have a major nosebleed. The spirit of fire's mouth moved to Yoh's ear and licked at the outer shell. Yoh's fingers were pressing desperately on the spirit's back, grinding all of himself harder. Everyone at the place was of course being a pervert and watched the show. Then Yoh pushed the spirit of fire off and then removed his shirt. He then grabbed his date by the shoulder and they heatedly kissed again.

Feona smiled. "Ah, love it…" she said as she was drinking a white Russian. "You drink?" Lyserg asked. "No, but this is my story. I can do whatever I wish," and with that, I kept my eye on them so they didn't go all the way. Though when the spirit of fire was fingering Yoh's pants, I decided to snap my fingers and separate them. "Well, you must be happy with that spirit of fire," I said. His mouth formed a wicked smirk and he kissed Yoh softly on the cheek (the face you perverts!sorry…there are people like my brother and me out there that might be reading) before he exited out of the club. Then Yoh finally noticed everyone and waved hi to him or her. Everyone was still in shock and didn't respond. "HEY! HOW COME THE SPIRIT OF FIRE GOT MORE ACTION THAN HAO!" a voice yelled. We all turned to see it was Sora no Hoshi, and behind her were the J-twins.

Please don't ask me how the person let them in, cause I don't even know. The J-twins were holding up a big banner that said, 'Asakura twincest FOREVER!'. "Um… I know that Hao has fast fingers and once he starts something I probably won't be able to stop him." I answered. Yoh smiled and said hi to them too. Thoughtless dreamer waved back and said, "By the way Yoh, I never knew you were such a good dancer.". He blushed and said thank you. Kaoru then whispered to Thoughtless dreamer that Yoh looked so cute when he blushed. They giggled. I sighed. "Why must you torture everyone and drag this on like this? Hao will win!" Sora no Hoshi said. "You know, I think you should- "SHUDDUP TAO!" the obsessive Hao/Yoh fan yelled. He backed away, the girl was really scary!

"Um, excuse me. But I have a girl in my arms, and now she's starting to get heavy cause I'm really wimpy." I said. Marco then grabbed the girl from my arms and rested happily in his. "I'm too tired to answer questions. So I'll just hurry, draw a name, and go home and nap. It's really late," Feona said. The black haired girl then dipped her hand into the brown bag and grabbed a white slip of paper. "Yay! It's LYSERG!" I cheered. Lyserg tried not to get too excited, for Yoh was still there. Then Leuv appeared out of nowhere and so did German-Shaman-Kaint and they both screamed, "Yeeeesssss!". Wow, this is weird. A sweat drop could be found on the side of Yoh's face, though it disappeared when Lyserg decided to be brave and lick it off his face. "See you tomorrow Yoh," and walked out of the bar. Feona whistled. "I'd never think Lyserg was that funny." she laughed. The J-twins frowned. To them probably, Lyserg looked better with Horo, Ren, or Hao. But then, I shouldn't say that since I really know nothing about my favorite authors...

**CHAPTER 9 OVER**

Me: Well... yeah...

Ren: I hate you.

Me: That's not nice! -pouts- Well, read and review... -squeals- Better get Lyserg ready!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello everyone!

VOTES:

Hao- 7

Ren- 2

Anna- 4 (another vote)

Horo- 1

Lyserg- 2

Hao: She found her old CDs of Gackt and put all the songs on her ipod. Now she listens to that 24/7!

Me: Not 24/7! I don't use my ipod when I'm asleep. Haha! Well, who knows? Maybe our favorite green haired shaman will win. You just don't know what might happen…

Lyserg: -running around, preparing for his date-

Me: Uh… Leuv and German-Shaman-Kaint can help him. I'm helping Yoh by being annoying to him! This chapter is very... odd... it's like Lyserg is a dominant from the bottom...

**CHAPTER 10**

Lyserg decided to take Yoh to dinner at this fancy restaurant. He told Feona that he would pay, so they authoress just sit in a table nearby and watched them. The restaurant was to tell you the truth... even though it looked nice, it was like a ghost town. Which was probably Lyserg's plan. Said green haired boy then scooted his seat closer, without Yoh noticing. "Wow Lyserg, this place looks nice." Yoh said. Lyserg's chair was now right next to Yoh. "Maybe so, but I have the best view." he said. The brunette finally noticed that Lyserg was closer and blushed. "Well... I'll take that as a compliment." Yoh said nervously.

Lyserg's hand went to Yoh's cheek and smiled at him. "Why are you so jittery?" Lyserg asked. Yoh's lips so soft and pink. He wanted so badly to kiss him. Meanwhile, I was sitting at my table. My brain saying "COME ON LYSERG, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? NEW YEARS EVE? KISS HIM!". "Damn fangirl insticts... I get these with like... every pairing." I said to myself. Then Sora no Hoshi and Hao came in and sat to me (wow... those two became friends fast...). Also German-Shaman-Kaint and Leuv. I was in the middle, so they couldn't kill each other. The german was on the edge of her seat, her brain thinking the same thing as mine. Sora no Hoshi glared at Lyserg.

"Hao will win..." she muttered to herself. Hao just laughed at their little moment. Leuv glared at him. Then she had her thinking cap on and said, "Well, I am a fan of Hao/Lyserg/Yoh... so I wouldn't mind threesomes..." she said. Hao and Sora no Hoshi looked at her like she was weird. Meanwhile, now Lyserg sat on Yoh's lap. One leg on each side of Yoh's hip, his arms wrapped lazily around Yoh's neck. "Hm... isn't this nice Yoh?" Lyserg asked as their foreheads are now touching. Yoh couldn't break away from Lyserg's gaze and his head now was as red as a cherry. Hao laughed.

"No, I want Yoh all to myself miss Leuv. So... really, after this silly competition, I'll probably kill him. But first I'd torture everyone by taking Yoh right in front of them..." he said. All of us looked at him. Me, German-Shaman-Kaint, and Leuv looked like we were going to have a heart attack, whilst Sora no Hoshi looked like god was talking to her. Now, let's go back to the Lyserg/Yoh moment before I get side tracked! Lyserg was twirling some of Yoh's silky hair around his pale finger, his breathing against Yoh's cheeks. Yoh suddenly wished that a black hole would swallow him up and make him disappear forever. But, I'm not letting that happen! "Yoh-kun, your sweating. Let me help with that," and Lyserg's long pink muscle poked out of his mouth and licked at the sweat.

Groaning slightly in Yoh's ear after every lick. The poor brunette's breathing was coming in short pants, short and quicker. I then couldn't help but giggle. "I cannot believe what I am typing." and started banging the table with my fist, trying to control my laughter. Lyserg's lips were now on top of Yoh's, their tongues gliding around each other and exploring each other's mouths. Yoh's arms were now around the other boy's thin waist, moaning slightly. Both closed their eyes in bliss and Lyserg started unbuttoning Yoh's shirt. His fingers felt ice cool to Yoh, making him shiver and squirm in the kiss.

Then someone sat right next to us and said, "So, what's up?". I turned and smiled. "Everyone, this Alif Maksura- "Did you vote for Hao?" Sora no Hoshi asked. Alif shook her head. "I like YohAnna," she said. Sora no Hoshi then stopped talking to her. Alif Maksura then leaned closer to me and asked, "Is she always like?". I nodded. "All the time," now, I'm getting side tracked again! You know, one day Yoh's going to get raped while I am getting distracted...

Lyserg's hands now pinched at Yoh's skin as they kissed harder, Yoh moaning louder. Lyserg rolled his hips against Yoh's both of them moaning. Okay... no! Wait just a little longer. Lyserg sucked on Yoh's lower lip before licking at the sweat around his neck. Then his mouth wrapped around a piece of flesh and sucked harder this time, making Yoh whimper and throw his head back slightly. Wow... this restaurant has really bad service! I mean, I came here thirty minutes ago and ordered a salad and it's not freaking here! Where are those stupid waiters! Sora no Hoshi couldn't take it anymore and rang a bell that was coincidentally right in front of her, on the table.

Lyserg tried to ignore it, but then couldn't take and got off Yoh. He then stalked over to the table and grabbed the bell from her hands and smashed it. Then he glared at her briefly and went back to Yoh. "Argh..." Sora no Hoshi growled. I then snapped my fingers. "Okay, this date is over. Now, I'm not the one who interrupted them first! She did it!" I yelled, pointing at Sora no Hoshi. She pouted. "If Hao has to follow the rules, then so does Lyserg." She said. Everyone except Yoh, Me, and Alif Maksura left. "So... this is kind of weird..." Alif Maksura said. I sighed and nodded. "I have a very random imagination. That's why when I try plot, it sucks. And this stupid site won't let me upload my documents." I said.

Yoh then buttoned up his shirt, now feeling really embarrassed. Alif Maksura giggled. "You know, if Anna was here... she would kill you!" she laughed. Then the new comer pointed at Yoh's hickey, and the brunette covered it up with his hands. Yunih than ran in and yelled, "AM I LATE?". All three of us nodded. "Well, you'd have to deal with the sight of Yoh and Lyserg snogging." I said. She sighed in relief. "Then it's a good thing I'm late. Like Hao/Yoh, Ren/Yoh, or Ren/Lyserg much better." she said. Yunih than looked at Alif and asked who she was. "I'm going to be in the story with all of you too!" she said. Yunih shook her hand and smiled.

"Be prepare for anything... I mean anything!" Yunih warned her. Alif Maksura smiled and said, "I think I can handle that...". "Hey, where's Kaoru Gal and Thoughtless dreamer?" Yunih asked. I shrugged. "Don't know, maybe they're just not able to get to a computer right now. Well, if you want to, you can stay at Sam's house with me and Yoh. You can help us pick out clothes for Yoh to wear." I said to Alif Maksura. "Okay!" she cheered. Yoh sighed. Now he was going to live with three fangirls... could his life get any worse...? "So who's Yoh going out with now?" Yunih asked. Oh yeah! Feona reached into the bag and then picked up another white slip of paper.

"Awe... it's Tamao!"...

**CHAPTER 10 OVER**

Me: I also now like YohTamao now... -smiles-

Hao: I'm still winning.

Me: I know you are Hao. Got, I need to make my chapters longer! Well, read and review! This is really weird, isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Um… no, no AIM. I don't really use chats. Otherwise my parents would be watching me like… 24/7! -sigh- -goes to yell at her parents how unfair that is!-

Anna: You're parents are rich you idiot. So if you get kidnapped, they'll have to pay ransom. –thinks about kidnapping the author-

Me: -sweatdrop- … Well… okay… here are the scores…

VOTES:

Hao- 7 (the twin is still winning)

Anna- 5 (the fans are coming in!)

Ren- 2 (no Ren fans apparently…)

Lyserg- 2 (no more lyserg fans… -sigh-)

Horo- 1 (no Horo fans either… how depressing…)

Me: OMG! The Anna fans are pouring in! What are you going to do Hao?

Hao: -huffs- I have faith in them. –smiles at all his fangirls-

Every single fangirl: -faints-

Me: -hands Sora no Hoshi a new bell- I'm sorry about Lyserg. He can be so impatient sometimes… ne? Oh! Yunih! Does IC mean 'in character'? And yeah, you can only vote once for the same pairing.

**CHAPTER 11**

The pink haired girl was really nervous. What to wear? She looked into her suitcase and held up a light blue dress that ended at her knees. It was a spaghetti strap, but it didn't dip low. But the little dip formed a heart shape, trying to give the appearance of breasts more visible. She decided that was the one she was going to wear, along with the silver colored high heels that Feona gave her. A knock could be heard from the door of the room and Tamao answered it. It was Anna-sama. "Anna- "Enjoy yourself Tamao, and let the best girl win." Anna said and placed a hand on Tamao's shoulder. The touch was gentle and Tamao smiled.

"Yes Anna-sa- "You don't have to call me that. Just Anna," the blonde said. Then her hand went away and she walked down the hall to the kitchen so she could eat breakfast. The bubble gum color haired girl smiled brighter and got ready. Slipping off her shirt, not noticing her perverted spirits were in the room. Then when she could see, she used the shirt to cover herself and slapped them. "GET OUT!" She yelled. The spirits did as they were told, muttering that "Who'd be interested in some kid?". Tamao sighed and then slipped her black baggy pants off. Now she stood in the middle of the room with only her white panties with a pink ribbon on the front.

She pulled the dress over her and looked in the mirror. She looked… kind of nice. Even she had to admit that herself. But still, the unconfident girl thought that Anna-sama was much prettier that her (I like tamao,she looks like lyserg…I think it's the hair). Then she put two light blue clips in her hair, one on each side and smiled. Her sometimes-wild hair was pushed back a little bit now and showed her shy and cute face. The dress fit her well, and followed her natural curves. 'If I have any curves…' she thought to herself. But the dress helped with that, by the way it was shaped. Now it did seem like she had a more defined curve, and the dress now looked sparkly in the light that was passing in the room.

Her long and petite legs were pale and untouched, and her feet were in the high heels that the author had given her. "You look nice Tamao," a voice said. Tamao turned to see it was Horo. She smiled and said, "Thank you Horo-san,". Horo blushed and smiled. "You're welcome," then Horo closed the door and his footsteps could be heard down the hall. Tamao looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Then she looked at the clock and gasped. She was supposed to meet Yoh in 15 minutes. Wasting no time, she dash out of her room and down to the front door. Ryu was in the living room and saw Tamao. That's when he fainted.

Poor Ryu, she looked so pretty that he fainted! Ren then followed her, wanting to see how her date with Yoh would go. Hao followed as well, for he had nothing else to do. Tamao then arrived at the breakfast, bowing her head and sputtering out apologies. Yoh lifted her head up by using a finger to support her chin. "Nah, it's okay Tamao. You're only five minutes late," the brunette said with a careless smile. The girl blushed. The author was sitting at a table about two tables away from theres, watching with her fangirl instincts at like... full power. "Must resist urge..." she whispered to herself and rubbed her head.

The real only hentai pairings she like in shaman king were YohAnna (for obvious reasons!), YohTamao (awe!she totally deserves it!), and RenPirika (these two never really spoke to each other and are totally crack... but i like it anyways!). Then Ren and Hao sat next to her. Ren glaring at Tamao and Hao closing his eyes and relaxing. "Ren, you'll get wrinkles if you keep doing that..." I warned. He sighed and tried to relax. "Yoh..." he said to himself. Hao smiled. "Our situation is funny, yet sad. After all, there can only be one winner for Yoh's heart." Hao said. Wow... that actually sounded mature! "Oh course, there's no point in hurting yourselfs! You should just give me Yoh and let me have my way with him," Hao said. Okay, spoke too soon...

"Yoh-sama! I'm sorry!" Tamao's voice yelled. All three of us turned to the sound of her voice and saw that she had accidentally spilled some water on Yoh. "It's okay, it's just water. The sun's out so it'll dry quickly," Yoh said. Tamao still felt bad, and Yoh could tell. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it," and then his hand was replaced by the gentle touch of his lips. The pink haired girl blushed. Yoh's lips left as soon as they appeared and they both sat down and ate. "Hello everyone," a voice said and sat next to Hao.

It was Alif Maksura. "Hello Alif," I said. Ren softly said hi, whilst Hao grabbed her hand and kissed it. I think Alif Maksura is going to faint. Now I'm even laughing at what I'm typing! Then both girls at the table turned back to Yoh and Tamao and gasped. Yoh was feeding her her yogurt! "Say ah... Tamao-chan," he said. Tamao blushed and opened her mouth slightly. The silver spoon filled with strawberry yogurt slipped into her mouth and she clamped her mouth around it. Her tongue swirling around it, trying to taste all of the sweet treat. Ren's eyes bugged out. Yoh's thumb than went to her upper lip and brushed against it.

Then he put the finger in his mouth and smiled. "You had some yogurt there," he said. Tamao blushed slightly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Then I snapped a picture. "How did you do that?" Alif asked. Feona shrugged. "My story can be as random as I want it to, I guess..." she said. Then Alif Maksura looked at her hand that Hao had kissed moments ago. I think she doesn't ever want to wash that hand ever again. God, what the hell am I typing? Then before I knew it, the date was over! NO! YOH/TAMAO MOMENT IS GONE! Tamao came up to me and smiled. "This is the best day of my life, thank you authoress-sama!" she said and walked off.

Awe, she's so cute! Okay, got to stop with that. Can't have any shaman king characters all to yourself. You are a writer, not one of them. Yoh then sat at our table next to Ren and Alif Maksura. "So, who am I going out with now?" Yoh asked. That cute lazy smile was on his face, making Ren blush just looking at him. I bet Hao was thinking along the lines like, 'Weak little chinese boy who can't control himself...'.

Feona poked her hand down the bag and grabbed a white paper. She opened it up with her clumsy fingers and made a weird face. "Well... if there's any Yoh/Jeanne fans... the next chapter will be about them..."...

**CHAPTER 11 OVER**

Me: -gives Sora no Hoshi a tied up Marco- Torture him to your hearts delight!

Jeanne: God is on my side...

Me: Uh... no he ain't honey! Cause I make the rules here!

Ren: Must kill stupid author...

Me: Uh... I don't feel safe. Um... read and review!


End file.
